russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZEM-AM
DZEM (954 kHz Metro Manila) INC Radio is an AM station owned and operated by Christian Era Broadcasting Service International which is the religious broadcast arm of the Iglesia ni Cristo in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at Barn Studio Building, New Era University Campus, #9 Central Avenue, Quezon City National Capital Region, and its transmitter is located at Barangay Paliwas, Obando, Bulacan Province. DZEM operates 20 hours daily from 4:00 AM to 12:00 MN. on 954 kHz AM Band, while it operates 24 hours daily via internet streaming (except during an International Evangelical Mission On-air and Online, where it broadcasts 24 hours on all platforms). History DZEM began its broadcast in February 10, 1969, and continues its 24/7 broadcasts of religious and secular programs all week long, from Mondays to Sundays. DZEM is also known as the most widely traveled radio station in Metro Manila as it began broadcasting in Barrio Ugong del Monte, Quezon City on 1520 kHz with a power of 10,000 watts. On June 3, 1971, it moved to the basement of the Iglesia Ni Cristo Central Office in Diliman, Quezon City. Shortly afterwards, it acquired a new frequency, 1460 kHz. On May 10, 1975, DZEM once again moved at the third floor of the Iglesia ni Cristo Development Center Building at Carlos Palanca St., Quiapo, Manila. After a month, it also altered its frequency to 1360 kHz. Then on November 1978, as a result of band adjustments, DZEM had again changed its frequency to 1422 kHz due to the switch of the Philippine AM dial from the NARBA-mandated 10 kHz spacing to the 9 kHz rule implemented by the Geneva Frequency Plan of 1975. On May 9, 1985, the station found a new home – the third floor of Maligaya Building 2 at 887 EDSA, Quezon City. It acquired the frequency of 954 kHz on April 27, 1987, which it still uses today. By 2013, the station officially transferred from Maligaya Building 2 in EDSA, to its new home in Barn Studio Building, New Era University Campus, #9 Central Avenue, New Era, Quezon City. With the move to its present home, on May 10, 2013, it was formally renamed INC Radio DZEM 954. The station has long been known for its balanced programming, and since the late 1970s, it has received various commendations, plaques, and honors from the broadcast industry like the Broadcast Media Council (BMC), now the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP); and from the different private and government agencies. On September 17, 2014, the station officially broadcast an Evangelical Mission on Air, simulcast over INCTV and the internet over incmedia.org, with a later encore telecast for international listeners. INC Radio USA, the US arm of the station, started its broadcasts on October 26, 2014, and on the following day, the station officially transitioned to 24-hour broadcasting after years of 20-hour broadcasts, while also doing the first ever TV-radio simulcast in its history, in celebration of its 45th anniversary. See also *''Christian Era Broadcasting Service International'' *''DZEC Radyo Agila 1062'' *''Eagle Broadcasting Corporation'' *''Iglesia Ni Cristo'' *''INC TV'' *''Net 25'' *''Pinas FM 95.5'' References #''^ 2014 issue of Pasugo magazine'' External links *''INC Radio DZEM 954 Official Website'' *''DZEM on Facebook'' *''Iglesia ni Cristo Official Website'' *''INC Media Official Website'' Category:Iglesia ni Cristo Category:Christian radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:Radio stations established in 1969